Santé d'esprit
by Bubblebee
Summary: SakSai Now that the famous Uchiha is married there is nothing left for Sakura. Searching for a new life involving a new love in a town called Hirohite she learns about a organization called SD.
1. 0 Introduction

**Story: **Santé d'esprit

**Category:** Naruto

**Creator:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the characters.

**Summary: **Now that the famous Uchiha is married there is nothing left for our pink-haired sweetheart to stay for. Leaving Konoha she finds a completely new meaning for the word addiction. Making a fresh start her new life will unravel the horrible truth but also new cities, people and weapons.

**Advise:** The story takes place when Sasuke comes back after his depart for more power and revenge.


	2. 1 Don't bother

Santé d'esprit: Don't bother

After all these years Sasuke finally re-enters the gates of the well-respected village. Sakura knew she should be happy maybe even thrilled. Finally seeing her crush again, she should be relieved. But there is that thing, a girl hiding behind his back.

"Sasuke-teme who's that?" Naruto ask always the first to burst out with questions everyone thinks, especially Sakura.

Pushing her foreword he makes everyone curious, what does she means to the heir of the Sharigan? Does he love her like he never loved Sakura? Is there even a possibility Sasuke loves?

"The cold-hearted Uchiha has a girlfriend." She hears someone yell from behind her. Everybody looks back to see the dare devil that yelled something about Sasuke. Sakura is the only one that doesn't looks back, hypnotized she looks at his red cheeks. Is he blushing?

After some random talk Sasuke introduces her to team seven. Dark brown hair, a look that defies gravity, the best cook you ever known and she is fat free. She has been to a private school, speaks perfectly Japanese, and has the perfect friends. Oh how cool is she. Do not forget she practice Tai Chi, never lose her nerve, can you not see she is more then you deserve, she is just far better then me. Will she become Sakura's replacement? Did he have enough of having her around?

Everyone is so curious they forget about Sakura, what it means seeing her crush again; Sasuke and this girl, his girl. Sakura gives up in defeat she can't blame them; they always saw her as an adolescent with to many hormones, love-hormones to be exact. They never tried to understand the real Sakura, the Sakura Sasuke liked, or disliked from this point.

Sasuke doesn't notices Sakura standing next to Naruto. He's to busy flirting with his girl that has been taken away from him by some elders. Silently they exchange smiles, grins and every other emotion Sakura never saw. Do not bother. A person can't die from deception, can they? Smiling like a brainless sheep Sakura takes her replacement in, accepting her. After all she promised Sasuke would never see her cry. He found his love; Sakura would be just fine knowing that, right?

Finally he sees her standing beside his sworn rival, looking puzzled at her hair he asks. "Haruno?"

Getting a mental kick in her stomach for calling her that she wondered if she changed much. Did he really need her hair colour to recognize his female teammate? Slowly his eyes shift between his girl and Sakura. Sakura still wondering about the puzzled look Sasuke gave he she remembered Naruto seeing she turned really hot. But was it hot enough for Sasuke?

Sakura noticed Sasuke's eyes show more emotions then they ever did before, how this girl did it would remain a mystery. Two perfect onyx eyes look at Sakura like it is his fault Sakura changed so much.

A polite nod to recognize her is al she gets before the replacement calls Sasuke to her like a pet. A vein pops up above Sakura's eyebrow how dare she call him that? Was he okay with this?

" She is waiting." Sakura smiles a fake smile and looks behind him seeing the girl walking their way. Seeing the girl smile back at her, she wonders if she's blind? Sakura had enough time to study her fake smile in the years Sasuke was away but she never thought she could smile like him in that way.

Sasuke throws an arm around her waist and walks away; starts showing her the beautiful places of the city, the ones Sakura and himself made it theirs on their own way. But he walks away leaving her standing there alone in the dark. Never looking back, like she was the worst thing ever happened in his life.

-

Weeks pass, and Sasuke's engagement is the gossip of the year. But it is not, it is no rumor it is a fact build on that silver decorated with at least three diamonds ring. She is showing every new-made friend his family ring. But like everything it will lose its shine. She definitely doesn't know the real Sasuke. The cold-hearted bastard he was to her for years. She has no idea of his past or his future plans. She is Sakura's replacement, the replacement that took Sakura's place, what took Sakura's artificial lover.

-

After a lot of complaints from the Fifth and some wise words from Hataka as defence Sasuke is back in team seven but refuses to spare with her, he just passes her by. No looks not even a polite nod. She gave in, trying to ignore it, but still feeling a fresh wound in her heart.

Kakashi and even Naruto ignore the suffocating atmosphere around the two of their teammates. Sakura feels their eyes sting in her back, but she feels useless what can she do to prevent this from happening. Sasuke is engaged; there is nothing she can do.

She is sure Sasuke didn't told his soon-to-be-wife his love sick past with one of his team members. His rough nights out in the forest, all the 'matches' he played with the pink haired female. His own voice betraying him; screaming Sakura's name while reaching his climax. She does not know how to touch him like Sakura would have done. She finds comfort in that, no one can touch him like she had done so many times.

-

A few day's later, when Sakura went out for groceries shopping, she bumped into the girl. Excusing herself before finding out it was Sasuke's fiancé she saw the girl examines her features then she walked passed, 'accidentally' bumping the grocery bag out of Sakura's arm. Grinning the girl left the other defeated on her knees putting her supplies back in her bag.

Sakura was having a hard time the next weeks, not coming out of her apartment gave her too much time to think. An unpleased time filled with unpleased thoughts and feelings. Thinking about her world, which would only revolve around the Uchiha, how she gave up very thing. Doing anything, meaning anything to be acknowledged by the raven-haired boy. How she adjusted her appearance for him, how much she trained to give him a worthy spare. But in the end it didn't matter, he chose another. Someone from outside their village. Without knowledge of competing against this brown haired girl.

-

When time was there for the big event Konoha was talking about for weeks, no invitation has send to Sakura. Mentally kicking herself for allowing her the thought he would invite her she scrawled up in a corner of the hall. Everyone, the whole city, but not her. Why off course not her inner voice yelled at her for being stupid.

-

She wasn't clueless; she saw enough movies, read enough romances to know exactly what was happening in the Fifth's office. A black tuxedo, a white kimono, two silver wedding rings and the magic words. Answering the question that will break the bond between her and Sasuke forever; Do you Uchiha Sasuke take - - to be your beloved wife, in health and sickness, till death do you apart?

"I do." She silently whispers against a mirror that reflects a crying girl. But she knows she doesn't, she will, at least never with him.

-

The city is celebration the wedding; the revival of the Uchiha's will not take long. The city will again become the strongest in the county. Everyone, everyone except Sakura, will again honour the famous Uchiha family.

Closing her dirty old window to stop the happy laughter's vibration through the air, Sakura starts throwing her personal stuff in a bag. Yeah she's getting ready to leave, to leave this Uchiha-mania.

"Goodbye" is the last thing she will say to him; sadly he will never hear those words his artificial lover spoke.

-

Promising you would never see me cry was the hardest promise from me to keep. But I am glad I did, because I am leaving without a tear, I will start over, leaving you far behind.


	3. 2 A True Home

**Santé d'esprit; My true home**

It is around 04.00 am, everyone is fast asleep, exhausted from the party, the celebration…. the wedding. But in one house the light shine through the windows, casting shadows of a depressed girl on the run. She has never been this awake, maybe it was better if she stopped at four double espressos instead of taking another two. But her mind is clear, the reason she is doing this has been printed inside her brains. The only way out. The highway.

After weeping for hours the past weeks she considered she would never get over him when there was a big chance of over hearing a conversation about the fresh couple or seeing them walking side by side, arm in arm. She knows to start a new life it will cost her the highest price, her hometown, family and friends. Leaving would make everything okay, at least her mind thinks so, and being the smart-ass in her team she is probably right.

Her team, team 7 will become stronger, maybe the strongest Konoha has ever seen. They will all develop their unique gifts. The two sharigan users will be feared everywhere, by everyone. No one would dare to mess with them. And then Naruto's incredible strength he can summon from the demon within. She was weak, still is, losing every battle she ever spared with them. Sure she became a respected medical ninja. But that's all she became.

Her mother always told her to believe in the whispers her heart gave her but up to now it never did any good to the young adult. It didn't matter how much she cheered, hugged him, and gave him everything he wanted. The only pay check for all her hard work was an emotion she started hating. Lust. Wondering if it even mattered if he fucked Naruto or her she sat down on her bed. Remembering how he trusted in her fragile body like she was nothing but an unpaid whore. But the moment, when he reached his high, made her come back every time. That moment when his soft lips formed her name, when the air transported his voice to her ear, to hear him screaming her name. Whispering, screaming it, she never really cared. It where those moments that gave her the sweet smile she carried around for years.

Closing her bag she finishes her plan. There is nothing else she can do; she can't see the trees through the forest. It turned in one big mess, and the only one seeing it is herself.

Walking past her table she stops. Did she almost forgot the picture of team 7? A deep sigh escapes her parted lips. Team 7; Hatake Kakashi, Naruto Uzumaki, Uchiha Sasuke and off course not forgetting Sakura, the pink-haired girl with the big forehead.

It turns impossible to keep her eyes from the picture, the team looked so happy. But that is the catch behind a photograph; it can be deceiving. When that photo was taken she already knew the outcome. One of them would get hurt. From the beginning she knew it was her name on that list. But having hope in the situation she made a scenario with a happy end including Sasuke. But like al teenagers know those stories told by their parents will never happen in true life. Sakura's life wasn't a fairytale nor was she a child anymore.

Thinking back at the soft moans he made in her ear, Sakura's gaze at the picture hardens. Seeing him act so cool, empty but full of revenge she can't suppress a laugh that sounds more like some ones that turned crazy in an isolation cell. She can't stand him anymore, that stupid smirk of him, that coolness that always got her attention when she knew she would end up like this.

With a evil smile she thinks about the girl he married. She has no idea in what kind of situation she got herself in by saying I do. It isn't Sakura's concern though she does pitied the girl.

Loving the picture, she will do anything to get that face of. That stupid smirk, which she loves but in the same time hates. She wants to take the photo it with her, but not with Sasuke's smirk laughing at her, mocking her like he knew from the beginning it would end this way. The way anyone could predict without being a medium.

Searching in her drawer she finds what she's been looking for. With a shaking hand, which she hopes comes from the caffeine instead of a emotional breakdown, she cuts Sasuke's face out. The new photograph, the one without him, she puts in her pocket. If she will mess everything up, she will still have those two, smiling at her. Her true home.

Having thrown the wrinkled face on the sheet of her bed she leaves. The bag in one hand and another double espresso in the other. This way she closes her bedroom door for the last time.

Walking into the kitchen she feels the obligating to explain her selfish actions to her other team members. Putting the bag on the ground, graphing a little pink paper and an envelope in her kitchen she plumps down in the only chair that ever stood in this apartment.

_Dear Kakashi and Naruto._

_I know you both will not be pleased finding this apartment empty. _

_But I think we all know why I am doing this._

_I am sorry I did not talked with you two about this. Know it would not have helped. I knew where I got myself into, so it's my wood to chop. Do not go after me, tell the Fifth if you must but please do not tell him. If he does not notice I am gone its better for the both of us. _

_I am sorry, but I cannot find another way,_

_Love Sakura. _

With trembling hands she closes the envelope and writes their names again. Drawing a little heart in the left corner and placing the letter on the table in the living room she is ready. All set; ready to begin a new life, somewhere far away from the mess she created here.

Looking around, sketching her little apartment in her head so she will never forget, the lights are switch off and she closes the front door, knowing it will be knocked down the next morning. In the morning when they find it strange Sakura isn't there waiting for Kakashi's next excuse for being two hours late. When Naruto will panic and Kakashi will hide his worried features behind his mask, they will find the little pink letter in the envelope.

_Please do not blame him, let him live his life, he has been through enough already._

The streets are empty, off course everyone is tired from the party, the party where everyone was invited to, everyone except Sakura. But why would you invite your secret sin? She is just the girl with pink hair and a big forehead no one wants to notice.

The wind is cold against the girl's bare legs. Still wearing those stupid little shorts and sleeveless shirts. Her inner personality laughs. Making a note in her head to find new clothes in the first city she will enters, running over the rooftops of everyone she knows, but forgot about her she feels no remorse. It's better this way.

After enough encouragements that will get her passed this she finally reach the gates of Konoha, the gates where Sasuke re-entered almost four months ago. Sasuke came back and now the one that loved him leaves. The irony of that gives her a smirk unfamiliar to her own. Thinking back at that day when he needed her pink hair to recognize his teammate, she is glad her inner self got herself this far already. Konoha is too small for the both of us she screamed inside her head. Always being the loud-mouthed of the two personalities inner Sakura kicks the girl through the gates.

The shining pink hair dances on the wind when she made her last decision, or rather didn't made. No there wasn't a way back into this village. She had walked through the gates. No guards on patrol, off course not, everyone got invited to the party and is sleeping it off. But there is no party for Sakura, no one she can cuddle up to_. An empty bed and a broken heart is all the luxury she can afford._

And like inner Sakura kicked her through the hardest decision of her life she can't stop smiling. She walked through the gates without shedding one tear for what she left behind. It will become hard to start a new life in a new unfamiliar city. Walking through the dark forest that is more like her life right now then she wants it to be, inner Sakura is already planning her next step.

She doesn't has that much money, her father never believed in allowance. "You want money? Work for it like the rest of us do." After that she had various jobs; waitress, cashier, florist etc. In the end she needed to choose, the team or the money. Never liking being a ninja she did chose it, it was all for him. Sometimes she still wonder why she acted so foolish. She loved being a waitress. Blame it on the hormones inner Sakura told her. Playing with the money in her pocket wondering how long she will survive on it she sighs. It's not much but all the money she has.

Konoha always takes well care of their ninja orphans. You will get an apartment in the better parts of the city. The only drawback is that you will need to share it with two others. One benefit is that you will get a higher pay although Sakura never understood why. Orphan ninja get everything what they need at no cost. Their food, clothes, medicine, and weapons, everything is free, until they will reach the age of 21. Then the Konoha laws will see them as an adult, meaning they will be on their own.

But Sakura never used the money she earned. She never felt like her presence has lead to the success of the missions so the money was not hers. Seeing herself mostly as a toy for her enemies she bites her lip. A toy is all she was as a ninja, a doll always in need of rescue. The money got spent on Tsunade´s alcohol and gamble problems. At the moment Sakura didn't cared how much her sensei borrowed or when, it was her payment for the training, though Tsunade never asked her for. But now that unspoken payment put her in a awful position. A money less position.

Outside Konoha she will not find anyone with sympathy for a run-away-girl. No wait, she isn't a run-away-girl she doesn't run from them, she left them, The Uchiha heir, at the Konoha gates. A huge weight fell from her shoulders doing something so simple. The pain, hate and stress disappeared while walking through them.

Now the home she had been looking for is gone, her little heaven, created by Sasuke and herself fell apart. She needs to stand on her own. The darkness of the forest will be her home tonight.

Still no idea where she is going, she walks the path into the dark, the same dark that swept away her heaven..

_Even if you have build a love it can still crumble down. Within that moment, when you realize this it's too late, your little piece of heaven turns to dark and no path but deeper within the dark itself will cast your shadows from the light._


	4. 3 Hirohite

Chapter 4: Hirohite

Opening her eyes she rubs away the last remains of her sleep though you could hardly call it a sleep. Alone in the woods had never been her fantasy and the 'bed, which she made of leaves and grass, wasn't that comfortable not to speaking about the sounds she never noticed before in a forest. But her mind kept her where she was and wouldn't let her run back like a little crybaby. It was her own action and she just needed to see it as a test. Everyone needed to make a drastically decisions in their lives, though hers had more consequences, she took the 'challenge' when it was given in her believes by god and would fulfil her promise to herself. She would make a life somewhere new, where she never ever again need to hear his voice, cradles his touch or plea for his lips again. That part was over and so with the confidence from yesterday she got up, picked some strands out of her face and looked at the rising sun. Enjoying the warmth of the big fiery planet she felt for the first time happy about something. It was minor but she learned to welcome that feeling with both arms wide open. She had become stronger then yesterday, she overcame one challenge. She left her home where the pain dripped of the buildings. Unaware a shy giggle escaped her lips. How long was it since she laughed, when she truly felt serene without sacrificing her dignity? Hoping the bag on her back she continued a walk that lead to his travellers to the unknown but willingly she was to take it.

(-)

"Sakura?" A loud thump was heard and as a pink haired girl had predicted two handsome men stood in front of a now broken door of her apartment. The blonde rushed in going directly to the bedroom hoping to find his teammate overslept. The silver haired Kakashi who looked around in the living room followed him. To his mind it made sense and he was surprised she could keep up this fake living for so long. Though he wasn't fully aware of the affair between his teammates he knew something had happened that changed his only female student. He said down and waited for Naruto to return and point at the pink envelop with theirs but not Sasuke's name on it. So she didn't even expected for him to come? Did the pain go that deep, was her heart that sore? He hoped it wasn't but then again an Uchiha can break any woman neglecting her strength.

After awhile a strolling Naruto joined him in the living room like he expected. He threw a sad look at his sensei and gave him a wrinkled piece of photo. Kakashi didn't needed to unfold it he knew it would be what he thought, his skills as a leader had failed and Sakura needed to carry out his mistakes. But what he didn't knew was how big Sasuke's part was in her departure. In the time Kakashi sunk away in his mind Naruto found the envelope and also noticed one missing name. His fist was clenched when he opened it and read the little note inside. "Kakashi?"

He looked up to his name and saw the miserable look his student wore, nodding with closed eyes he to needed to swallow deeply. She left for good. She would be titled as a run away run and by the hokage a missing ninja who mastered her skills and their for would be considers extremely dangerous. "I know Naruto."

(-)

A loud rumble had stopped Sakura from her path and into the woods to find some water to drink with her food. She heard a stream not far away and so her intelligent brains guided her towards the sound of streaming water. Pushing her way through a thick wall of leaves she almost stumbled into the river receiving a mock from her inner self. To her surprise she could laugh about it when she graphed her bottle to fill it with fresh water. Bending on a slippery rock she almost lost her balance and for the second time her inner self laughed at the girls stupidity. While filling she spotted some red berry's hanging on the other side of the river. She didn't know how long her travel would take and she wasn't a person who ignored a helping hand. Looking up at the sky she thanked god again for his support and scooped her way over the outstanding rocks in the stream of the river. To her inner self she didn't slip and Sakura silenced her with the movements. Collecting enough for her likings she packed them in the yellowish pocket hanging on her hip and continued on a path that lend the same way as the other.

It was strange but the more steps she took the more independent she felt and her confidence grew. She didn't needed a man around her to make her feel good. Or maybe she just felt relaxed after leaving her tensed life behind.

After walking for a good 4 hours it was time for a stop and a good time to bring an end her rumbling belly with the cropped berry's. Sitting on a rock in the sun, which was already making its fall she tasted the bittersweet flavour of the berries. They weren't ripe enough and the taste gave her a higher thirst then she found needed. Seeing no need in carrying them around she emptied her pocket and drank all her water in the hope she would find a stream soon enough to saturate her thirst, but it seemed she run out of luck. After another 2 hours she still hadn't found anything close to a river or even a puddle and strangely her mouth became drier and drier.

Another 15 minutes passed and it was turning dark. The girl was still on the search for a river or anything that could satisfy her need for water or any liquid. Tiredly she continued her search until her legs would carry her anymore. Forced she sank down against a tree and closed her eyelids. The sounds of the forest entered her mind flawless, singing birds, leaves dancing on the soft breeze, more birds but she registered no sounds of a river. Opening her eyes again she looked through the leaves up at the sky. Disappointed to see a clear sky with no rainable cloud she closed them again. Her tongue wetted her lips that were completely dried out. How could it be that this morning everything was going according plan but within less then 24 hours it didn't? She thought some more about it then before losing conscious her mind remembered the berries.

(--)

_His hands glides between her legs and pushes away her virgin like underwear. With his index finger he explores her sensitive spot. Ashamed for the noises she makes she turns away her head. One after another finger is welcomed by her warm fluid. Short and hasty he fingers her._

_When she's moist enough he pulls out of her. Nervous she makes a attempt to stop him. Unfortunately her attempt falls into nothing with his strength. Roughly she is pushed back followed by his muscled body. Her slender body is pressed in the mattress. Closing her eyes and with a flamed head she feels her legs being pushed open. Hard and emotionless he trusts in her._

_Without any spilled thought about the girl underneath him he fulfils his primitive need._

_Hovering over her his hands run over her naked frame, following her curves still her head is turned away. Trying to concentrate her thoughts on the shadows on the wall. The humiliation is to much, her childlike body is being explored by a sharegan user. Her heart is painfully aware of his thoughts. How he must laugh about her breast size and almost every detail she knows is exposed to him._

_Panicked she wonders if it always felt like this, if her deflower felt like this. It also was with him but what if she didn't give it to him, would it still hurt this much? Her muscles tens and she knows her body will betray her like it did million of times before. A silent tear rolls over her cheek. Her body reaches its climax, with a hoarse voice she creams his name painfully. He looks at her, a devilish smile displayed on his face. The tears roll freely from her eyes. She has no dignity left, the evidence of her addiction has been delivered._

_He spins his head along her face and kisses her earlobe. Her eyes grow half their size when he whispers his common words. Painfully and with a shattered heart she feels his teeth biting hard her earlobe while he comes._

_With her clothes thrown into her lap she gets worked out of the mansion like a wet dog. His in shadows hidden body throws the door closed behind her. Without looking at the door, which she knows is closed for her until he calls for her, she sinks to her knees. Cold and sobbing she sits on the veranda pulling the big black t-shirt over her head. At least let people think you still have your dignity, his words terrorize her mind and her fake life began._

_(--)_

Bathed in sweat she awakes, her eyes red from crying and her body warm? Blinking her eyelids once, twice and finally after the third time her eyes are used to the dimmed candle light and she finds herself in a bed. Her body pilled under a mountain of blankets in all colors shadowed by the weak light.

Pushing her body up with her elbows she looks around. There is a little cat spinning at the end of the bed but no one to explain to her how she got here. Pushing the blankets from her upper body she sinks back on the soft mattress.

Relaxing herself she covers her head with her hands. The tears roll freely as in her nightmare. It was and with a sob she confirms it is, a trauma from her first year with the Uchiha.

In the week after her body still had felt sore and training was the last thing on her list. To cowardly to go to a hospital and tell her friends she obligated Uchiha's wishes. Her life turned into a play where he was the main character. Within two weeks she convinced she was fine and three weeks later, after eight more visits to the mansion, she herself start believing the lie.

With the back of her hands she wipes away the tears and closes her eyes again. Smiling at the times she actual enjoyed life, when her mother brought her to a hill covered with flowers in all forms and shapes. Where the smell made her mother tell her why she choose the name Sakura for her little angel. How proud her mother was when she told her she was one of the best in the class. When her mother kissed her forehead and they lied what looked like forever in the flowers with the warm sun warming their bodies.

Being ripped out of her little daydream she hears someone opening the door. A tall dark man enters with the biggest smile she ever has ever seen and a plate of food. Shyly smiling back she looks at the man that seats himself next to the bed.

"I thought you might be hungry." He smiles and looks at the food in his hands.

"Mhh" She answers still looking at the man thinking of a way how to ask something that must sound stupid.

The man looks nervous which makes her nervous to. Fidging with his robe he finally looks up into her jade eyes. "Let me introduce myself I'm the mayor of Hirohito city, Matusmoto." He smiles "I'm so pleased the Godaime finally took our problem serious. People are leaving the village. They need to be taken care of in at any cost." He tells the clueless girl his brows twitched in a serious frown. "Oh pardon me," his smile returns. "you need to eat, I'll leave you to it." Still smiling while walking backwards in a deep bow he leaves the stunned girl alone.

Groaning she relaxes her body and let her head sink into the pillow. She didn't asked for this. She knows where the man is talking about. She was there when the Fifth laughed at the request to sent a ANBU to Hirohito. "You must know Sakura" she explained. "Hirohito was created as an adult entertainment city. Think of it as a huge bar where you young ones go to, to have a great time. Hirohito is build to entertain nothing more nor less."

She leaned against the Fifths desk. "Then why would they ask us to assassinate the owner of the okiya. Isn't that a good running business in such towns?"

Tsunade poured herself another glass of sake. "That's is true in the deepest meaning of the word." She sipped her glass and Sakura knew she would be dragging her Sensei to her bed later that night. "but the new mayor, that jerk of a Matusmoto, wants Hirohito to become a well respected village just like Konoha." She looked into her empty glass. "Sakura did you drink it when I wasn't looking?"

Sakura sighed and threw her sensei's arm over her shoulder. "You had enough, let's get some sleep shall we?"

(-)

Half an hour passes and she still didn't touched the food the mayor brought. It isn't hers, he misplaced her forehead protector. She should have left it in Konoha, but for some strange reason she took it with her, dangling around her neck.

Getting up she looks around for her bag, seeing it is placed next to a chair she opens it and gets a good sharp kunai out of it. Without thinking she graphs her pride and scratches a thick line through the leaf. "It ends here." She says to herself smiles through the tears. Tossing it on the bed she search through her bag looking for something to wear that doesn't looks like a ninja.

Glad when her fingers feel a soft fabric she pulls it out. The Atsuro Tayama designed brown woolen sleeveless sweater with high collar, the only thing she ever bought for herself after the death of her parents, is carefully pulled out. Her hand dives back in the bag and pulls out a white skirt with red random placed roses and a gold colored belt Ino bought for her birthday the day they made up their stupid fight about the heir. Brushing some creases out with her fingers she places it on the bed.

Getting her new outfit together she strips herself from her old clothes and places them next to her scratched leaf ninja symbol. Getting dressed she catches a glimpse of herself in a mirror she hasn't spot before. Sighing she reassures herself she isn't a ninja anymore. She pulls her hair in a high tail leaving one stroke out. Satisfied with her new look she packs her bag and walks down preparing herself for the coming conversation.

* * *

Writer: Aaahh I am so bad I am not gonna run any spell check on it b'cause it's late I'll do it later. But atleast you guy got something to read né? 


	5. 4 You're not

:Mayor's house:

"Your not?" The old man shouted at the pink haired girl. Green orbs focused on the dark wooden floor, mumbling an excuse. The room that looked like a nice family home turned into a big black whole which was luring Sakura in. The dimmed light ones so romantic clarified the angry features of the man in front of her. Was this really the same man that brought her the plate filled with gorgeous food?

He got up and unnoticed she tensed. Why she tensed would be a mystery to herself and the rest of the world. Was this her new life, being afraid of everything? Apologizing for something she didn't do?

A shiver ran over her shoulders when he past her by, slamming the door after himself he retreated leaving Sakura alone in the room. Dropping herself in a nearby chair she hugged her knees. This wasn't how she planned it.

Walking downstairs she found the perfect words to explain without causing unnecessary commotion and revealing her true identity. If he found out she was a missing ninja he would use her, black mail her. She just couldn't let it happen. What would they al think of her, or what would she think of herself? Failing as a ninja but then also failing from running away from that failed life? Then you can by a stamp with failure on it mark yourself as a loser; she stated. She was through being a failure she wanted to enjoy life. She never wanted to be a ninja; she never liked Konoha, never felt the honor everyone talked about while walking through the gates. It was all just a bad memory now.

"I didn't ask for this." She half cried, her head leaning on her wrists. She felt terrible for the man. Guilt was something she just couldn't handle. Getting up she placed her last money, as another excuse, on the coffee table and made her depart.

:Main streets Hirohite:

A silent wind blew through the main streets of Hirohite and her knees turned as blue as Naruto's eyes. Why in heavens name did she dressed up like a Barbie doll? The skirt dancing on the wind, exposing more then she wished for, gave her unwanted company.

"Hey dear." A handsome _guy_ started walking next to her. Smiling the sweetest hey-I-am-not-in-the-mood smile she fastened her walk. Unfortunate the _guy_ didn't get the clue and start walking in front of her, facing her. Walking backwards he cupped her face. "Such a beauty, it's a shame." This got her attention. "What's a shame!" She almost barked in his face. He grinned, turned his back to her and walked away.

Curiosity can be a pain in the ass and if you can't believe it Sakura would be happy to help you feel it.

Flaming eyes darted his direction. In a second she caught up and graphed him by his arm, swinging him around. "Tell me!" She said almost pleading. The _guy_ couldn't hold his laugh in anymore and started laughing, Almost losing his balance he ended up against Sakura's breast! Realizing what the softness was he pinched her left breast, receiving a knock on the head. "You pervert, you just said that to touch me!" She yelled walking with big passes a different direction she just walked. "Come on, it was as must your fault as it was mine." He yelled at her still grinning. Sakura being too social and kind for her own good gave him a smile and continued her walk.

Looking around she finally found a shop filled with pants that still looked adorable. Entering she smiled at the saleswoman and start digging through the clothes. Taking some clothes to the fitting room she dressed up in a dark blue jeans, yellow jumper and some trainers; the perfect outfit for a student. Walking out to look at herself in the mirror she sighed and dumped her fragile body in a chair.

"What's wrong it looks well on you, although I prefer your last outfit." A tempting voice mocked warmly in her ear. Almost jumping from her chair she found the same blond _guy _from the streets kneeling behind her, fingers tangled in her hair. "What are you doing?" She barked in a voice she would only use for Naruto. "Admiring my view, you?" Turning her head to see if he was serious, which looked like he was, she sighed and sunk even deeper in the chair. He wasn't her biggest problem. How could she go shopping for new clothes when she left her last savings on that coffee table? "Well, that's a deep sigh for such a lovely girl." He spoke, his warm breath tickling her lips. Wait! How did he get this close to her without herself noticing? Placing an arm on her shoulders he didn't received the reaction he wanted. "Hey girl, are you in some sort of trouble?" He asked his face showing a new maturity she thought wasn't possible for him.

:Hirohite's park:

The sky was already decorated with colors too many to call for and the sun going down gave everything just that unbelievable touch of beauty every poet has problems to describe. Two people where walking down a path, along sides filled with beautiful colored flowers, plants and trees. An old lady on a bench smiled at the couple and continued to pet the cat that was sleeping on her lab.

So peaceful at daytime such a hell for some at night. Fortunately our sweet blossom still hasn't dealt with it yet. She would be devastated how her new life would look like. Or wouldn't she, time will teach.

"And that's how I ended up here." She finished a story half-truth half lies. She wouldn't want this guy to alarm Konoha about their runaway girl. Guilt was something that took over her body; ashamed she looked at the clothes the guy happily bought for her. Looking up, deep in the eyes of her newfound friend she almost fell of the bench they seated moments ago. She still didn't know his name nor did he know hers. How weird she already felt so close after everything her previous male friend did to her. "Mhh.." A little embarrassed she stared at her lap where her fingers where twisted with her skirt. "What is it?" He smiled as she learned he always does when he already knows what's coming. "Your name, I still don't know it." Trying to get the tension from her muscles she reseated herself and looked full confidence at him. "You got a good point there." He looked up at the sky and closed his eyes. "One of the benefits in Hirohite is that you can call yourself however you want to call yourself, you know?" He looked questioning at Sakura that gave him a shocked look referring as a no. "Here I am known as _Kuiray_, so that's how you'll call me." He said smiling at her.

:Kuiray's home:

"So my little angel, have you come up with a name yet? Or should I name you?" He winked at her while opening his apartment. Sakura had no clue how she should call her. It did make sense to take a new name, it would make it even harder to find her and if there where rumors spread about a pink haired girl they would never know it was her.

The way back went faster then the girl thought and Kuiray made her think of a name before they would enter his apartment. Unfortunately she still hadn't chosen one and in that cause he would pick one. But maybe that was just an advance as well, he would call her a name she would have never thought about and wouldn't fit her and that would also make it harder to believe the pink haired girl in Hirohite was Haruno Sakura. Right?

Kuiray proved to be very kind towards her and she would take the name he choose. She already trusted him as a real friend, but it did made her wonder why a guy would befriend a stranger and even offer her shelter until she could pay for her own?

"Take a seat." He pointed at a fashionable couch. Nodding she seated herself and Kuiray disappeared in what she guessed was the kitchen. Looking around she noticed a lot more fashion furniture. He really was fashionable. The sun had already taken his nape time and the moon shone wisely through the large window across her. It was big for this time of year. Looking closely she spotted some red spots on the gray moon.

_"When the moon bleeds, bad things will happen and we must prepare ourselves for battle."_

Shocked she looked up at Kuiray entering the small but delicate living room with two big mugs chocolate milk and a blob of cream on top on them. "Well that's what my grandma always told me." He smiled, giving one mug to the girl.

In silence they drank their chocolate need away. When Sakura was finished she put the mug on the stylish table in front of her. "I still can't think of a name, Kuiray." She said a little tired leaning on the arm of the couch. "It can wait, I'll call you pinky in the meantime." He smiled receiving a mocking face of Sakura. "Give me until tomorrow morning. Then I'll name you and after my work we can find a job for you." He said taking the mugs back into the kitchen. "Kuiray?" "What's up Pinky?" he scooped his head around the corner looking into green orbs filled with tears. "Thank you so much for everything." Smiling he put the mugs in the sink and walked to the girl. Bending down he looked at her; guilt drowned her looking in his eyes. "Pinky, after all you've been through you deserve some kindness and a chance to begin a new life."

_But I don't, I lied to you, the one person who's trying to help me. God I promise some day I will repay this kindness to someone that needs me._


	6. 5 The Odyssey

First of all I owe you all a huge apology for updating so late. If anyone noticed I haven't quiet sit around and did nothing. Because of a challenge I got my ass into, I wrote something I promised myself I would never. A Sakura/Kakashi one shot. You can find it with this URL: **www . fanfiction . net / s / 2998370 / 1 /  
**Don't forget to take the spaces out.

The following chapter were written on the listed songs.  
**Chapter one: **Shakira – Don't bother  
**Chapter two: **DHT feat. Edmee - Listen to your hart, Koda Kumi - Butterfly  
**Chapter three: **Koda Kumi – Feel (black September remix)  
**Chapter four: **Yuna Ito – Endless story, Orgy - The Odyssey

_

* * *

__"When the moon bleeds, bad things will happen and we must prepare ourselves for battle."_

The charm, though she wasn't a believer of any religion, had haunted her in her sleep. Keeping her awake she forcefully was put into a situation she disliked. Thanks to her politeness. The rain that started just after their fight considering who took the bed and who the couch clashed on the big window. Combined with the hard thunder the furniture drew fearful shadows on the walls. Winning their fight she politely took the couch and was thrown some pillows and a blanket to her by Kuiray who still couldn't believe he lost rock-scissors-paper from a girl let alone his guest was sleeping on the couch instead of himself. Smiling a saddened smile she pulled the blanket up to her nose. Shifting uncomfortable and keeping her balance which she hope would keep her from falling on the ground she started to look deep within the dark that passed by this faithful day. Soon after another thunder her eyelids fell down and her mind brought her into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning it was one of those she liked. Though she did fear thunderstorms she liked how it left the grass moist and the air anew. Walking to the fridge she noticed a little note. After reading it she felt happy, he kept his promise. Although she was happy he kept it she was less happier what the note acutely said. _Buy groceries. _He must have seemed like a smart guy he did forget to leave any money. Dressing herself she combined her swollen sleeveless sweater with the blue jeans she found herself presentable to the outside world. Leaving for the door she found the key on the ground under the post-box. Smiling she took it from the ground, dangling around the key was an unusual key chain. Looking closely and turning it around with her fingers she noticed that when a ray of sun the black painted metal showed a golden inscription. Having no second thought on it, it was just a key chain after all, she put it into her pocket. Turning the knob she looked outside and memorized the hallway and looked for any signs that she could remember to find her way back again.

When she was out of the building, she never realized taking it so long as yesterday. The stairways where evilly build, inviting people to fall and break their neck, the railway wasn't something you would want to touch freely and the smell. God she kept her breath and walked as fast as she could to the exit. But she made it and out she was, safely.

Mumbling to herself where Kuiray might work she walked around a bite. It wasn't as busy as the night she awoke in the mayors guestroom but busier as Konoha, defiantly. Playing with the key chain in her pocket she wondered about the inscription. It sounded like a cool club. Maybe if she asked around. Yes, she wasn't a complete fool; she was wise in her own ways.

After asking people over and over and seeing their envious faces when she dangled with the key chain in her hand she hadn't learned anything till she met a man in his, she guessed early twenties. The man looked at the chain and asked where she got it, but before she could speak she was lost in words. His eyes, tiger brown came visible when his black bangs where blow away by the little breeze. "Well? Where did you get that key chain, missy?"

After she had backed out from the stranger he had pulled her through different streets each having their own way of creepiness. In an overshadowed by clothes alley he stopped and almost threw her face against a black door. The little breeze that stayed after the thunderstorm blew away some clothes letting a ray of sun touch the black door and amazingly the same strange inscription showed itself. Her eyes were full of amazement, she found the place and maybe Kuiray.

"Judging by your behaviour you're not known here?" A little shocked, yes she indeed forgot he was there, she turned around seeing him lean against the other side of the alley. With his bangs covering his eyes again he looked like a hit man. Seeing something in his jacket shine like a weapon she took some steps back to the, she guest, main-street. "What makes it your concern?" She asked, proudly at how she managed to keep her voice steady. "Because little missy-" He pushed himself from the wall and start making his way towards her, she noticed and took another step back. "I work there and-" She stopped her track back to the main-street, though her mind told her to back away her brain said otherwise. Although she didn't knew Kuiray that long he would never let her get in danger, there had to be a good reason why he left that key chain on the key. Swallowing deeply at the intimidated closeness she forced herself to look as good as possible in his eyes. She had been a ninja for crying out loud and now because she stopped she had to take the role upon herself of a weak woman. Hell no she screamed inside, 'if he even tries to reach for that gun I'll punch him so hard he won't see daylight for some weeks'. Feeling her courage crawl back to her she asked him straight out if Kuiray worked there. Surprisingly the man took a step back like he needed to recover from the question. Turning around he walked to the door, opening it with the same key she held in her hand just a moment ago she figured he stole it from her. Angry and scared what Kuiray would say she rushed over in her ninja speed and reached for the key. Instead of a gasp from the stranger she received a mocking laugh. "Figures you know him." Confused looking at him he dangled the key's high above her head. "What would he do if he knew you came here?" So Kuiray did work there, but what did this man mean with 'what would he do if he knew'? Laughing he walked in calling her in like a pet. Just in time she put her hand between the door and walked into the unknown dark territory.

She followed him down an unstable construction stair, finally down she saw him just in time entering a door in the back of the pore lighted hall. Running, so the door that might lock itself won't close before her, she graphed it just in time. The longer the walk took the more aware she became what kind of businesses were dealt with down here. Another door and yet again another stair, this time going up. Finally after a good 15-minute walk she followed him in a big nightclub. The stench of sex infiltrated her nostrils making her almost puke. Pushing back bad memories. The noise, making her painfully aware of her tympanum, was pushed down in volume, but still to loud for her taste. Ignoring the smell and her aching tympanum she looked around. 'Amazing that people can work in this dirty place.' The young man, that guided her in, yelled something to a young woman behind the bar. The young woman pushed the music volume down and came from behind the bar. The pinked-haired girl almost dropped her mouth, the young female showed so much skin! The key chain perfectly matched the golden club's name on the girl's black tank top even the golden highlights in her light brown hair. Her hair high pinned up with sticks wiggled unlike her legs did on the golden high heels.

"Looking good _Madeline_." The still nameless young man nodded. "How nice to hear that from you, _Shiro_." Madeline answered though the pink-haired girl hardly believed she mend it. "Who did you bring this time, you know, even you aren't allowed." Madeline bite bitterly at Shiro who still hadn't done anything other then checking the young woman out. A bit uncomfortable Madeline pulled her black mini skirt further down, good god she wore black underwear that made it even harder to see anything. "Dunno" Shiro finally answered when he was convinced Madeline was again wearing black underwear. "What do you mean you don't know, you can't bring just any strangers in. God looking at her she is a minor. You know what the boss will do to use?" Madeline rambled making furious gestures and shaking her head in disbelieve. "Call down, missy here knows Kuiray." This made Madeline drop her mouth and take a second look at the pink haired girl. "Kuiray? Who are you?" She asked the girl. Almost introducing herself as her old self she chocked and started a fight for air in front of the two. "Wow, watch it girl you don't want to be find dead in here." Madeline said motherly while stroking the girls back. Finally after her last cough Madeline pushed a glass of water in her hands. Drinking a little and coughing again afterwards she introduced herself though both Madeline and Shiro looked doubtful. "So you know Kuiray?" Shiro had seated himself not far from them. Hanging his body over the bar he had watched Madeline lovely character. "I said didn't I?" The girl answered annoyed.

Hearing fastening steps grown irritated all three turned to watch Kuiray enter from the back what looked like the kitchen. "What's all this noise for and why did the music- _Talim_?" Now three of the, she assumed workers of the club, looked at her. Talim, the name that was asked to buy groceries without any money to pay them with. Sakura was no more; it was Talim now and forever. "What are you doing here?" He asked a little irritated while leading her away by her elbow. Closing the door behind him the music was back from the death and it made it harder to understand Kuiray's furious rambles. As the song, which repeated itself over and over, finished it began again. Welcoming Talim into the nightclub _The Odyssey_ by the singer.

"Please Talim, do you have any idea in what kind of situation you put me?" He asked a little calmer then his previous lecture. Slowly shacking her head she looked at the key chain that Madeline made Shiro give back to her. On the streets everyone had looked so envious at the chain around the key, but it was hard to understand. The Odyssey was a shitholl. The smell of alcohol mixed with sex and then that loud noise which welcomed the customers into the club rambling over and over; _Welcome to the Odyssey, welcome to reality. _Yeah the chorus did make a point. The Odyssey was the reality of the town Hirohite, they didn't hide the fact they would do anything for money. But then why the envious looks from the outside world. It looked more like a cheap dirty building trying to robe people's money. "Do you understand, Talim, have you been listening?" Blushing a little she had no idea. "No she hasn't, because she was to busy looking at me." A voice behind the couple said in a low voice. Though it wasn't true Talim did blush like a tomato. Trying to look behind Kuiray she could only see the black hair of the ego-trip. "I'm sorry Sir I will get her out of here." Kuiray bowed deeply and took Talim with him never letting his boss see the girl completely.

Walking behind Kuiray she spoke no word. Scared he would still be anger she looked at her wrist he held tightly in his hand dragging her through different rooms but all filled with the same mix of sickness. In a short amount of time she was led out of the building into the main street. Letting go of her wrist Kuiray sighed, the gods were with him this day. He got her out before anything happened. Before the boss found her and…no he wouldn't think of it anymore. Sinking against the wall Talim followed him crouching next to him. "I'm sorry Kuiray, I didn't mean to…I well, you asked if I could be groceries for tonight but there was no cash and I saw that key chain…and well then... I thought you worked there so I could get the money from you…and still buy the groceries...in time." She finished not louder then a whisper. Looking at Kuiray who still had his face down and eyes closed. "My bad,-" He reached for what she guessed his wallet. "here you go." He pushed two bills of 100 dollar into her hand. "But Kuiray, this is way to much!" Seeing him get up he offered his hand, which she took. Coming up she looked straight into his eyes and was shocked how much worry a pair of eyes could show before breaking. "Buy a pair of pyjamas from the leftovers." A pair of pyjamas? What did he mean by that, but before she could ask he already left. Hearing the heavy metal door fall in its lock.

Why did Kuiray turn so angry at finding her there? Remembering the look in his eyes she felt guilty. If she didn't had been so suspicious about why that key chain was on the key he left her this would never had happened. But what did actually happen? Pushing her thoughts back she came on the great idea of cooking something delicious for him tonight. Looking around she figured he took her through the main entrance instead of Shiro who took her all the way through the back. It didn't take long before she found a bakery and a butcher. It did take awhile before finding a grocer but after searching and a little guidance from an old woman she got there just before closing time.

"Good afternoon,-" the grocer welcomed his strange looking customer. "Good afternoon." Talim greeted the man in his forties. "Can I be of any serves to the young lady?" Talim smiled kindly and gave him her list of herbs. "I would like these." She smiled while the old man took a bag from the counter and filled it with the herbs listed on Talim's paper. "Are you new here?" The man asked politely. She smiled again and turned to the man that was no standing on a wooden stair against a wall. Answering yes she thought she heard him coughing painfully. Asthma her medical side concluded. Coughing even louder the man came down and went into the back. Trying to look behind the curtain that separated them she saw him taking his medicine. Looking at the bottle she was shocked. That wasn't medicine against asthma attacks, it caused them. But could she say it, maybe the man did it on purpose? Making his way back to the front on the shop he looked amazed. "Damn that asthma. You're still here?" Nodding she took the carton bag and joined them with the other plastic bags. Paying she looked sadden at the man that was still fighting for air but smiling at her. "You know sir, there are a lot of herbs inside this shop that can help you with your asthma." God was this the right thing to do? Was this boldness somewhere helpful? "I am aware of it, eh I didn't catch you name?" "Talim, sir." She bowed. "I'm such a fool homeopathy I don't even dare to try anything." But she could, she had studied al kinds of medicine. "What if I would teach you some things would that be helpful?" The man took it into consideration then finally nodded with a deep bow. "If you, malady, are willing to teach me." Smiling at the man she graphed the bags into her hands and walked outside. The older man letting her out before closing his shop. "Greetings to Kuiray." He smiled at her shocked face. But it wasn't that strange, Kuiray had told her to go to this grocer, maybe they knew each other.

It was already turning dark when she entered and opened the door to Kuiray's home. Putting the groceries in the fridge she sank to into the couch. For the first time since she left she hadn't repeatedly thought about _him_. Kuiray did a good job keeping her busy. Tired to the bone she fell asleep just then Kuiray unlocked the door.

Seeing the sleeping girl on the couch he smiled. So innocent looking with her fingers tangled in the blanket that he had put over her. To his satisfaction she was smiling in her sleep.

Waking up from under a blanket she heard a mature voice talking about yet another murder in town. Opening her eyes she saw Kuiray sit in the chair next to her watching the news with a hardened face. Letting him know she awake she yawned and stretched.

"Good night." Kuiray greeted when she sat up right folding the blanket neatly. "Good night." She answered before her stomach start to rumble. She forgot to cook for him. A sea of apologize made it to Kuiray's ears. "It's okay pinky." He spoke absent-minded. "Dinner is in the fridge you can warm it if you like." And his thoughts ran of again, not even noticing the girl making her way to the small kitchen.

It was truly his fault, if he hadn't left the key with the chain behind this wouldn't have happened. Gladly Madeline helped him talking the idea out of the boss his mind. Madeline who understood Kuiray completely had even taken a slap for the girl she just met. He remembered her holding her red cheek but her eyes shoot the same red only this red was from anger. When finally Kuiray convinced Talim wouldn't be a good waiter the boss had believed it. Mako already called him to offer the girl named Talim a job in his grocer shop. Mako had told Kuiray the girl knew more about herbs then he and it would make his sales go up like Mountain Fuji. She would get an excitable pay and work from nine to five. A good offer Kuiray thought so himself.

"Talim, I have news for you." Pink looks swung around the corner of the kitchen looking at her he smiled. "I found a job for you in the grocer of Mako. You've met him this afternoon when you were buying herbs. He was amazed a girl your age could already know so much about his lifework and he isn't the only one." Making a gesture to take a seat he asked her where she learned all of that. Shiro also told him she was enormous fast for a girl and when Mako called him he knew she hadn't told him everything. Do she wasn't alone on that part. He sighed. Talim was silently thinking a way around the subject but in the end thought better then to make up another lie. Not completely telling the truth again she indeed was a nurse in Konoha, a damn strong one, Kuiray seemed satisfied but also more curious then ever. But for that part she left him in the dark.

* * *

And that was it for this part. In the beginning I didn't wanted to use Sakura's new name until someone (in this case Kuiray) introduced her new name to the readers. I hope I didn't got you confused about this.

Questions about the story will be answered though I'm not telling anyone what will happen next.

Please review cause these keep use writers al writing because a story without a review isn't a story.

Thanks.


	7. 6 Madeline

Haven't updated in awhile, so enjoy.  
I really have no idea when the next updat will be online, maybe it will be sooner when I have a beta-reader.  
Please people from the reactions I'm getting I can conclude that some of you don't **read the chapter good enough before asking** weird questions.

* * *

**Madeline.**

The room was dim lightened with some scattered chocolate brown candles. The different heights sketched terrifying shadows on the Bordeaux red wall. Above an antique table, which's she loved dearly, hang a golden edge mirror.

Warm autumn colors were fashion years ago and her mother who decorated the apartment believed that a fashionable furnished home reflected on their status. Back when her family _had_ a status… It was years back; still she couldn't replace the calendar with the fatale day upon it. October the 25th. The day when everything she held dear was taken from her by a silent storm. Nobody could predict this storm that had silently lurked in their home for years.

She wasn't born here; de pregnancy and labor took place in a little house near a peaceful lake. Though she couldn't remember anything of that time, she could recall the sounds of that place and she still got goose bumps from it. When she was three years old, her mother was sick of her crying all the time and send her with some travelers back to Hirohite. She wouldn't even waste a housekeeper of guard on her only child. She never heard of her mother again until 4 years ago when she found the divorce papers in the letterbox of the apartment.

In her teenager years she inherited the status of her parents. Her looks belonged believing the gossip to a princess from a fairy tale. Her charms obvious came from her mother's side, as did her obsession with fashion. The divorce papers, which also decided with who she was going to live, lied on top of her crumbled life between the letters that never been opened. She was old enough to understand she had seen the last of her mother.

One year after the divorce, her father died away slowly. His status as mayor of Hirohite gave him the last blow. He wasn't any longer invited to parties and the friends he claimed he had ignored and avoided being seen with him.

The life he build for his daughter and both loved crumbled with his status. From one problem came another and if she was honest she didn't did enough to help. One glass of vodka turned in two and two in three; at the end of the month, he turned into an alcoholic. He sold every jewelry from his daughter and ex wife for one drop pure liberty. October the 25th, the fatale day, the nightmare that woke her every morning with a sweat drenched sheet.

Mirrors never lie, not now and not if she begged. Brushing her silky hair out of her face, she looked at the scar that made her beauty fade into the mist. Her index finger followed the scar, felt the dept and the scar tissue that had formed over the past years. Her finger glide down over her brow and her closed eye. A silent lonely tear flew as a river through the scar down her cheek. She looked herself deep in the eyes, the pain and sadness dripped out of them.

The old clock hit nine o'clock; he would be here any minute. She put the brush in the draw of the antique table and walked to the kitchen when the doorbell rang and made her turn towards the door. He was here. Before she opened the door, she checked herself one last time, why couldn't it just disappear? A forced smile like a real host disappeared in her eyes. Mhh, why did she still try? The heavy firewood door opened and she found him leaning against the doorpost, his pretty face looked worried and empty.

Stepping out of the door opening, she guided him to the living room, as she was toughed. After he seated himself in the familiar chair, she walked back to the kitchen. Putting the cauldron on the fire, she leaned against the fridge with her eyes at him. He looked like his own worries would drown him anytime soon. It was like she didn't knew who was seated in her old father's chair. He was reading the magazine which she always kept on the table for him but it didn't looked like he was reading in it. Worry dominated his natural beauty, looking closer she even saw his tensed muscles. Shocked from the cauldron that blew the steam through the small opening she looked to the other side.

With two steamy mugs tea she walked into the living room and gave him one when he laid down the magazine. In silence, they both drank their tea, it was one of those silences that didn't do her good. She began to think about him again. Her father was the last thing she wanted to think about. Her frown depend, why did she lose a fight against alcohol, why wasn't she strong enough. Why couldn't she keep her father from the alcohol? Why after al these years did she feel like a weakling?

She looked at her guest, his white shirt hang nonchalant out of his jeans. His hair was a mess, like she wasn't used of him. Dark bags surrounded his eyes. With his eyes closed he drank is early grey tea. His moment to relax, he always said, was the moment the warmth of the tea entered his body. It gave him, so he told her years ago, a feeling of safety. Something both yearned for.

Finally, he opened his eyes, looked right through her barriers straight in her heart. "You're thinking about him." It wasn't a question. Her eyes widened, she couldn't expect anything other from him. They were friends from the she was moment send to Hirohite. Both had seen each other in their worst moments. "Yes." She confirmed with a sigh. "You have to try leaving it behind you and I'm not only talking about your father, Madeline." She had looked the entire time at her lap but with the mentioning of her name, she looked up. He gave her a sad smile. She leaned against the leather couch and straightened her knee length skirt. She knew exactly what he mend, but he made it sound like something as cleaning a mirror from fingerprints grease. She looked at him with a weak smile. A silence filled the air for the second time but this time both had too much on the minds to notice.

After a fuse drowned itself in candle-grease, she got up and put the mugs in the sink. When she walked back into the living room, she saw him holding her white leather coat. After he helped her into her coat, he opened the front door and gestured for her to go. "Kuiray?" Her voice sounded weaker then she thought and it scared her. He turned; looking at her for a moment gave her a smile and turned around. She knew him long enough to know something was bothering him. With a weak but with a certain pull on his jacket she stopped him. With a sigh, he turned around and looked at her with worried eyes. "What's wrong…Kuiray?"

He leaned his tired body against the doorpost. She knew he found it hard to talk about his feelings. As disadvantage, he had a face full of emotions, which made him so beautiful. With closed eyes, he began talking. He expressed his worries about his new housemate. Madeline's eyes filled with tears when he mentioned her name. She knew he didn't gave that girl Talim's name for nothing. Maybe she didn't looked at her on the outside but she had an aura around her that both recognized. Kuiray told what he heard during his shift, his fear what the consequences would be and what kind of plan his boss would come up with. Now it was up to Madeline to calm her friend. With a quick glance at the clock she took his arm and led him out of the apartment.

The streetlights where casting circles on the streets that with some alcohol looked like UFO's. Madeline smiled at the memory of her having that thought and being convinced the earth was being attack. Kuiray had laughed like he never did and that made her warm inside. Those moments where what she knew both kept them going. She led him to Maiko's grocery.

A big pillar candle burned and lightened the entire store. Behind the table, in the back of the store, were Mister Maiko and Talim bend over a pile of old looking books. Next to Talim lay some notes she made. On some of the books were green notepads attached. They were so busy that they didn't even notice the two people looking through the window. When Madeline stole a glance of Kuiray she saw him to her relieve smile. "I'll watch her when you can't. She does remember me of her. Let's not give history another sad story."

Both walked further into the dark alley. Because of the laundry hang from window to window, the streetlights weren't able to lighten the alley but both knew the path out of their mind. Stopping at the silver door both looked at each other, both the same sad expression. Madeline nodded and Kuiray unlocked the door. Opening the door the music roar through their ears.

_Welcome to the odyssey, welcome to reality…_

Fate had a strange way to bring two completely different people together.

* * *

Found any (strange) mistakes please tell me. I'm trying to keep them at minimum, but english isn't my first language! 


	8. 7 Meeting by destiney

**The first meeting burns**

After she helped Maiko upstairs and into bed she took a glass in the bathroom and filled it with water. Placing the glass next to Maiko's bed she found him already asleep. She didn't need her medical training to know his health was failing. Softly whispering a 'thank you' she closed the door behind a smiling old man.

It was not the first day she worked until late in the night. The past weeks they were trying to translate an old Greek herb book. That would come in handy for some recipes. Tomorrow, Maiko had promised, they would get some help from an old colleague of him who had studied Greek. She smiled remembering the conversation, anyone could tell he was old but his memory was like one of an elephant like he said so himself. The colleague was a woman that needed to come from far but was in for the trip and curious at the book he had told her about.

Letting her thought go freely she thought about Hirohite and the luck she had with Kuiray. She walked to her temporary home. It would be abandon, Kuiray was working the night shift. He already said he was sorry but it paid double and with another mouth to feed he needed the money. But it didn't keep her from disliking the thought of coming home in an empty house.

She loved it to come home in a warm home and tell him everything she learned that day. Kuiray on the other hand barely talked about his work. It bugged her sometimes but dropped the matter believing it was his character, but that silence did remembered her of someone.

It was already two months ago that she made her disappearance from Konoha and no one seems to care. No shinobi's or ANBU had come to Hirohite to look for her. When remembered the look of Hirohite she couldn't find a trace of existence of any kind of ninja. It seemed like Hirohite was a world on its own. And with that thought she stepped into the hall en closed the door and the ridiculous but taking it from Kuiray necessary locks.

The next morning began with a bad feeling and she wasn't the woman to ignore such a feeling. After she talked it over with Kuiray, which had a bitch of a hangover from work, she made him some herb tea and went on her way. Kuiray promised to walk her home when she was finished with work, a little gesture that did the trick calming her nerves.

The day started like any other. Maiko was still asleep when she entered the store. She opened the shutters, the store and made a beginning with today's orders. If she needed to believe Maiko the orders doubled when she started working in the store and he joked that especially young men would came around for a herb tea. He knew these men to well to know it wasn't about the tea. Talim as bad as ever in taking compliments went read as a tomato from a the flattery.

The little golden bell jingle when someone pushed against the door and a group of young adults entered the shop, making enough noise to wake the old Maiko and take a look down stairs.

One of the group separated itself from the rest and walked straight at Talim who made herself useful with the orders for today. The young man hang nonchalant over the counter en looked at her. Focused as she was she on her work the young man did make her nervous. With confident eyes she looked up in onyx dark eyes.

Maiko saw his young worker back away from the counter and bump into the cupboard filled with jars.

The man's eyes looked surprised but curious at the same time. What was it that shocked the pink haired girl behind the counter that she un -carefully backed away into the cupboard? With a charming hand gesture he pushed away the black bangs that covered his face. Now he could see her eyes better, filled with fear but mostly anger. When he was about to say something a little tug on his leather jacket shut him up.

Maiko charged the product from a girl at the counter and the entire group left. The young man with his black hair and equal eyes looked around one last time to see the girl behind the counter talk to the old man. The couple walked to the white painted table and the, he presumed owner, gave her a cup of tea. The girl was clearly upset and for one second the thought that maybe it was because of him entered his head. Outside his group was waiting for him, when he joined one of the girls hooked her arm around his and pulled him onto the streets.

Inside the herb store the two sat down for some time. Maiko knew through Kuiray some of the reasons Talim left her hometown but never knew it would effect her in such a way. Careful after giving her some tea to calm down he started his questioning slowly. With much sobs and tears she answered some questions without telling too much.

Maiko was clearly shocked but found a way to calm the girl like a father. He understood her a little better then before. Even why Kuiray went through so much trouble getting her a job in his store. She clearly needed a father figure and believed he as old as he was up for the job. How or from who Kuiray learned to read people so good Maiko didn't know but he was glad he brought her to her.

After a few more cups of tea and a light conversation Talim continued with the orders and Maiko went to the east part of town where his old colleague would come through. Talim gave him some orders that he needed to deliver nearby and closed the store afterwards for her break. At the table in the corner of the store she sat on one of the comfortable seats. Resting her head on her arms which lay crossed over the table she fell asleep from mental exhausting.

---------------------------------

"Well well, so Kuiray's girl is working at the old herb store of that pathetic Maiko? Interesting and she's all alone, it's like stealing candy of a child. He's so thoughtless, just like we know him. Did anyone check her history?" A husky voice asked around the dark lighted room.

From a dark corner in the room came a grumpy yes followed by the person who answered leaving the room.

Inside the conversation continued. Plans were made, laughs were heard, a sound of breaking glass and above an angry voice followed by the silence of a gunshot. Finally the door opened again en filled the hall with the stank of blood. From outside two muscled men full of scars came in and pulled out the dead body. No one looked left or right before leaving the room. It was just a little argue that was taken care of.

---------------------------------

When she awoke from her lumber it was already late in the afternoon and Maiko hadn't opened the store after is arrival so she didn't needed to close the store anymore. The colleague, said Maiko, was tired and now resting in the guestroom she herself had used often. Disappointed that they won't get to work right away she bid her goodbye to Maiko and wished him a good night of sleep. Outside the store Kuiray was waiting as he promised. It did raise her mood seeing someone really caring for her, not that Maiko did not. Like she learned he could read her like an open book and took her swinging mood to an old teahouse.

After bother ordered a cup of tea and a piece of strawberry pie they took their seats. She told about the book and how much she loved to continue their research. Kuiray looked deep in her eyes knowing she was keeping something from him and so she spoke. About the group that came, the boy leaning over the counter that looked so much like _him_.

She was lost in thoughts while Kuiray was thinking something through. His muscles where tensed. Both were a little startled when the waitress but their order on the table. Both ate and drank in silence. Something was bothering Kuiray but it didn't seem like he would want to share his feelings about the matter. In time she believed he would.


	9. 8 Yukari & Madeline

**I know this chapter can't make up the long gap in updating, but this is all I can do for now, 'cause school's being a bitch.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Yukari & Madeline 

The sun slowly ascended along with the temperature. Coiling in her bed, she struck the sheets over her head. For her getting out was to much to ask. It had become late last night.. She hit herself mentally for her head. She had promised to pay of her debts and no gramme more to glance at. It all was Shiro's fault. He should never have pushed that cocaine under her nose. She pulled her sheets of her head. Where was that 50 guilder-note she used to sniff her line with? She kicked her sheets down. Did she leave it on the counter? Damn. Dismayed she went to the small bathroom where she shocked herself awake under a cold shower.

In the luxurious staged apartment of Madeline a young woman stood in the kitchen unit making her breakfast. She has an appointment with the girl that lives with Kuiray today. Talim – she needs to call the girl. Nevertheless she still finds nothing righteous calling the girl Talim. Though she knew the real Talim for only a few months she had grown attached to the her. What had happened to her hadn't only shocked her and Kuiray but the entire staff of the Odyssey. She knew even Shiro felt a pang of guilt, though he didn't show it.

After her refreshing shower she opened her closet. Thoughtful she watched her clothing. Left hang her good-old-time clothes of the fashion labels as Gucci and Prada. On the right hang her present day clothes; worn out jeans, robes of the previous season and skirts so old she didn't even dared to wear them. She sold some of the fashion labels from time to time. Every deal, she agreed on, left her with a pang in the heart. She had worn them as a second skin long ago. Selling them for a few bucks to make a living. She left dressed and skipping breakfast.

She cleaned the dishes after, graphed her purse and left. She left her mantle at home. It was common knowledge the temperature would rise higher then twenty degrees. One of the advantages of Hirohite are the warm springs and summers.

The streets of a evening city were abandoned except for a couple of pending youngsters in the morning. One whistle at her. With her green eyes she scanned the boys of the group. He wasn't among them. They weren't worthy of her attention. With her head high she walked passed them. A gentle breeze played with her black hair.

She would enjoyed the ascending sun wasn't it for her cephalic. She stopped by the chemist to buy some analgesics. She sunk down on a bench and took some of her acquisition.

With her white trend coat and matching leather boots she walk on the lonely streets of Hirohite. During the day it is a quiet city but when the sun leaves the quiet town in the dark it is overtaken by demons. Her boss being one of those money hungry demons. She was given free on the urge of Kuiray.

A couple of streets later she walked passed the little park of Hirohite. A young woman sat on one of the stools, holding in her hand a bottle of water. Madeline looked closer. The woman suddenly looked back. Madeline started in the green eyes of Yukari.

She looked with her fierce green eyes right into the ocean blue eyes of Madeline. Yukari only had tot think of her and would feel the wrath she held for her. Why had Kuiray not chosen her but Madeline instead? She needed him harder then that silly daughter of the suicidal mayor. Disgust she was of the story Madeline told her when they were friends.

The three of them would discus their love traingle. Madeline had ruined the conversation by talking about her dead father. Who wasn't coming back doing so. Kuiray was having a hard time, she was having a hard time. Madeline played the part of the victim. Madeline stole Kuiray's heart as if it wasn't enough, she couldn't even pay her rent. Madeline must have dissappointed him knowing his taste today. She smiled.

Yukari was an open book for Madeline. Though she seemed strong and hazardous, she chiefly had to thank her dark hair and dark green eyes for it. She was still sad about their last conversation. Yukari had mocked her about her father being suicidal. She evaded the word suicide ever since. In her eyes he was forced doing this he rather hadn't. It hurt her even more when Yukari decleared war.

Both fell in love with Kuiray. Their friendschip ended. Before Madeline knew it herself, she was involved in a fight. Kuiray left Yukari after hearing her harse words about Madeline. He showed some intrest from time to time. It's wasn't the love she craved for. His intrest in her was mostly financiel. Yukari never knew her parents. She had noone as financiel back up. Whenever she was short on money Kuiray would shove some money in her purse. She excepted it, but rather had his love.

Yukari's emotions ran high. She couldn't take another look at her. She got rather unladylike up and walked away with a strong pace. Madeline blinked away a tear and swallowed. She never had want this. Unfortunately fate is unintellibible.

Yukari pushed open the door of her favourite café. She hoped he was in here. She needed his comfrot. The barman welcomed his customer. She placed her order. A familiar laughter came from on of the tables. The bartender placed a Bacardi coke infront which she took. She walked to the table with her body lulling on the music.

"Yukari. You're so cool." A blond girl sqealed.

Everyone turned, seeing what the blond girl ment. Clearing a seat a giggling girl was placed on her boyfriends lap. Her wish was granted, he was sitting next to her.

She put down her drink and sat beside him. She always paid extra attention on her manners whenever she was with him but not today. Having seen Madeline in all her glorry. She knew she couldn't compit.

He laid an arm around her shoulder eventually. Stroking her closer for a kiss. He nibbed her lower lip. Asking for entrance she gave in. He slipped his tongue in her mouth. He could make her forget that girl. She was dissapionted when he pulled back. She wanted more, needed more. He broke the kiss and put a cigarette between his lips. Lighting it with one of the Odyssey's lighters. He sank back in his chair and relaxed. His mind preoccupied with his family's business.

Most of the group left at noon. The couple moved to the sofa that was bought on their request. Shifting a bit to get comfortable he asked: "He, ugly, have you eaten already?" She pulled a face at her nickname. He didn't need to know it really hurt her. "You?" She asked playing with his black hair. He did not responded which ment no.

Madeline made herself leisure in Kuiray's apartment. Kuiray was busy in the Odyssey cleaning up from last night. It astonished her every time how much money he gained with his previous job. But she knew better then to be jealous. When she arrived at his apartment an soaking Talim had opened the door. She explained she just got out of the shower. Hurrying herself back into the bathroom to get dressed.

Some magazines and twenty minutes later the girl was fully dressed.

After some time and some magazines later the girl was fully dressed. Her pink hair in a bun with some locks left out. To her disappointment she was given the day of from the herb shop. She loved to continue on the book with the colleague. But she also liked hanging out with Madeline. At first it felt strange but Madeline resembled an older Hinata which made her feel at home. The difference was Madeline taste in fashion. Over her right eye hang a shinny pony. Her light brown hair with blond highlights lay perfectly over her withe summer robe that matched her leather boots.

While walking to a tea house -Madeline promised to be worth their time- they made some small talk. Talim enjoyed their time togther. She was glad she met Madeline.

Yukari finally got up from the sofa. Both hadn't spoken after their lunch. She knew though he had his eyes closed that he wasn't sleeping. He always knew what happened around him. _Paranoid. _She tensed when he graphed her wrist a bit hard. "Sai?" She turned to face him. Stroking her red wrist. His black hair covered his closed eyes, there was no sigh of response. She gave him a little push, a grunt was all she got. She got up and gave him a small kiss. Bidding the barman goodbye, stealing a glance of the clock after, she knew it was time to go to work.

She pushed open the door and stepped in the gloomy alley with the black door with golden letters. 'welcome to the odyssey' ran through her eardrums. With a sign she changed her clothes. She walked out into the open space which was the headroom of the Odyssey, the golden heels killing her feet in the progress. She found Shiro at the counter. Waving a 50 guilder note infront of her.

"You're having your period. God Talim why didn't you say so." Madeline giggeld. She thought something happened to Talim. The girl across her flamed red on the cheeks. She had fidget with her hair so long Madeline though she would be bold at the end of this appointment.

Smiling they went into a grocer store and Madeline helped her with the various month links. She felt like an older sister telling her sis what she preferred and which she didn't. At the end of the day even Talim could laugh about the situation. Madeline acted a little more like herself.

Tbc.

* * *

_Preview chapter nine;_

Then it happend. He stopped breathing. _No, no you can't die now. _Biting back her tears her trembling hands bent his head a bite back. Pincing his nostril close she blew her oxygon into his longs. She saw his chest rise and fall. Clocking her actions she continued to reanimate.

* * *

Sess-Kag I'm Dutch, you know that little country next to Germany. Thanks for showing some interest in my first language. I appreciate it.

yukibozu Please reread the previous chapters, I'm not going to answer such questions.

Happy Frog I don't want to be the reason why you're crying, please stop or you'll make me cry too.

ElizabethMarieBennett I hope your satisfied with this little glimps of him. Though he had a short paragraph in chapter 5 as well. Understand I don't want to rush their real first meeting.

HeartAngel I'm still thinking on it. But there is a big change their will be a short Naruto/Sasuke paragraph in the next chapter. On your request.

* * *


	10. 9 A second encounter

Chapter nine;

* * *

His lazy eye kept a firm grip on both. It wasn't their first serious fight, remembering the dead valley, but this was getting dangerous. They weren't in Konoha with medic ninja's to tend their aids nor was there a new one assigent to them. He doubted if they would get over this and become friends like before. Their fights weren't only affection their missionswhich had already sank classes below their average, but also Konoha. Buildings were ruined, people were fridgent when they saw those young men in the same room. Tsunade even needed to seal up the best of both their attacks before this mission could start and there are serious discussions to reform team 7. 

He looked at the vessel. The blonds hair had grown covering his eyes with his long golden bangs. He wouldn't let anyone cut his hair. It was something she always did for him. Naruto was optimistic about her return.

He gave his eye a little rest. He could understand Naruto's feelings. He had thoughed she wasn't capiable of something like this. But in the years she grew qieut and he didn't know of what she was capiable anymore. He knew her skills, what she could have reached within some years of training under Tsunade. He smiled a sad smile. She would have surpased Tsunade. But she had took her destiney and training somewhere else, leaving Konoha out of it.

He looked at the wedded Uchiha. He still remaind his emtionless self after the wedding. The only difference was the gold silver ring around his ringfinger. Kakashi knew Sasuke was probaly the only one that hadn't missed her or he didn't let on. Getting married was the smartess and the dumbest thing he could have done. Glancing or drooling over the Uchiha had turned into an inventation with his wife and Kakashi wasn't so sure any of the grils would survive such an woman.

As many in the village, he was fooled into her shy modisty. Two moths after the wedding the mirror of her perfect face began to crumble and everyone became to fear her. She was even worse then everyone would have thought. It looked like the Uchiha didn't care about his wife behaivour and stayd his tocix self. Sakura had been the only one how knew her true personlatity from the start, but no one could believe such an angel would be such… A bitch. As carefull as Kakashi was with calling people names he couldn't restrain himself from calling that evil woman a bitch.

He took a seat next to a qieut Naruto. Time flyed by since the vessel had last huged his favourite girl. Hinata had tried to push her shyness aside to comfort her lover without succes. Naruto sighed and looked into the campfire. "Do you think she misses us?" He asked above a whisper. Kakashi could only sigh in return. For the past years Kakashi hadn't had a clue what went on inside of her, and now she seemed like a stranger to them.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke high up in a tree. The sharigan user glanced back. Kakashi felt the tension between the two boys rise. After some time Naruto got up. "You aren't worth my time." He snapped at his former friend and went into his tent. Kakashi saw Sasuke smirk at Naruto's back. What had happened to Sasuke was an even greater mistery to him.

)-(

"Sai" A soft moan echoed. Feeling his hands stroke her spine her flesh goose bumped. How much she enjoyed those moments. Feeling his fingers under her shirt it tightened at the front making her nipples point out, asking for attention. Trying to get out of his grip he interrupted her movements with a trail of kisses from nape to neck. This was just what she needed; relaxing her muscles he let go of her wrists. A little red from the force he used he apologized for it by a long french kiss. It was her time to interrupt him, spinning around she pressed her lips upon his. Feeling his arms pull her closer towards her she entered his mouth for only god knows how many times before. Placing her hand on his nape she pulled him into her. Feeling her back touch the table she worked on minutes ago he cleared it. Placing her on it the sound of the crashed glasses went unnoticed by the two. Pulling him with her legs into her hips the kiss continued. Like always it becomes a battle for control. Liking the reward when they win. Having power over the other makes al the difference in their game. Stripping her from her Odyssey shirt she whispered playful words in his ear earning a smirk from him.

"Yukari did you get the orders for table 5?" Madeline enterd the kitchen pushing the door open with her back. Irritated she looked at Sai. Why did he always visit her at happy hour? When both were too acopied with serving. Yukari rubmled and shoved the tray full of drinks at Madeline. Without a look the couple contiuned their make out session. Irritating Madeline to now end.

Entering the club with Yukari's tray she walked over to the tables. Serving them drinks she winked at Kuiray to come over after she finished. Kuiray pointed at the bar where both sat down. Looking at Shiro's magical act of mixing drinks for some girls that orderd a bloody marry. She was amezed Shiro never dropped a bottle while throwing the other high in the air, keeping eye contact with the girls in front of him.

"What's up girl." Kuiray asked while looking at Shiro's magical fingers. She sighed. "They were at it again Kuiray. I can't serve al these people on my own!" Her head felt heavy and she still had four hours to go. "Can't you say something about it? They won't listen to me." Kuiray sighed, he agreed. Giving her a gentle massage she relaxed her shoulders and turned to another table to serve yet another table.

)-(

Team 7 entered the gate of Konoha. Moving up town they enterd the Hokage's office to give over the collected scrolls and their reports.

Like most elder people Tsunade had grown an dislike for the Uchiha and ignored him. Most of the elders blamed the Uchiha for the departure of the best medic student they had in awhile. The Hokage had to slave herself through double shifts at the hospital.

"Team 7 you are dismissed, Hatake can I have a word with you in private?" Both young men left closing the door.

Kakashi went over to the window and looked at the remains of his former team. "Have you made a discion hokage?" He asked looking at Sasuke and Naruto that walked in the same direction but miles from each other. They really couldn't stand each other anymore. "Stop the formalities Kakashi."

She sighed while looking at them from her chair. "I have." She took the binder that helt all the information about team 7, Sakura's profile on top. She took the sheet and re-read it. "It really is a shame, she had great potentinal as a medic."

Kakashi closed his eyes.

"How is she doing?"

She looked up at Kakashi. He smiled behind his mask. "I know you followed her." He leaned his back against the glass. "Remarikble fine for some one her age and situation."

Tsunade smiled, of course she was. Like Hinata she was one of the ninja's that would be easly underrated. "I want you to take Naruto to her." She closed the binder. "But before that I have another mission that needs your expertience."

She handed him the scroll with instructions. "You'll leave tommorow morning, alone." His visible eye shot open. Nodding he burned the scroll and left.

Tsunade looked over some papers. Leaning against her chair she whisperd al the strength to her first student.

)-(

"Talim come on, wake up." Kuiray pulled her arm but the girl remaind asleep. She turned her ears from the noise contiuning to sleep until something wet was thrown in her face.

She gasphed and took the wet towel from her face while cracking open an eye. She looked around finding Kuiray in his jacket in the doorway.

"What's the matter" She asked while getting up. Kuiray didn't reacted. "Quiet whinning and hurry up." He said irritated. Questioning his behavior she pulled on her skirt and sweater. When she walked into the hall she found Kuiray handing her her jacket aswel.

The street reduction didn't provided enough light for Talim to see Kuiray's serious face. She wonderd where he was leading her. She looked up, hoping to see some stars. Instead of the shinning crystals she saw a dark smokey cloud growing bigger by the minute. The air smelled like fire. A few streets ahead flames reached the night sky. A shop was lightend in flames.

Maiko's shop was burning down!

She was stunned. Kuiray needed to pull her with him. With shaking legs she stood in front of the remainings of the door. People formed a circle around the shop. Some women were crying others peralized. The windows had already broke from the heat, the paint from the cassings blistering.

After seeing the scene the medic ninja took control of her. _Is everyone out? _Looking around she didn't saw Maiko nor his colleague. She started questioning witnesses.

They're still in the building!

She placed her sleeve infront of her airways and ran into the building earning shocked reactions from the people.

"Shit." Kuiray cursed. He wouldn't lose her. Pulling his shirt infront of his mouth and nose he ran after her.

Making her way through the smoke she tried to avoid any flames. Like a ninja she used her speed and knowledge. _They are mostly likely sleeping upstairs. _Running through some flames she heard someone call her name. Turning around she saw Kuiray standing behind her.

Giving him instructions to go up he walked passed her. Running upstairs they saw the distruction the fire left. Coughing from the smoke she guided Kuiray to the geust room. The door was locked. Kuiray singaled her to find Maiko.

Running, while avoiding the falling ceiling she found his bedroom. Opening the door she entered. The room was black from the smoke but their weren't any flames yet. Walking over to his bed she smiled. Finding the old man on his bed. She tried to wake him up. Pulling, pushing him. _Damn it wake up. _Fearful tears rolled over her cheeks.

The lock finaly broke and Kuiray enterd the room. Calling out for someone, no one responded. He looked through the room, empty. Running in the direction he saw Talim dissapear in he found her shaking a lifeless body. He pulled her of the old man. Talim looked at Kuiray pulling the man up.

It was a wonder they got out unharmed. The audience applauzed when they run out with Maiko in Kuiray's arms but Talim knew better. Gently laying Maiko down Talim bent down.

Okay relax Sakura, you've seen this before. Check his hart, pulse and breathing.

Kuiray looked amazed at the girl that just minutes ago freaked out. Treating Maiko like a real nurse she checked his hart, pulse and breathing. Heck she even clocked him.

Condition patient shock.

Pulling of her jacket and sweater she put them under Maiko's head.

She looked at the witnesses that all looked like they were watching a movie. Seeing someone with a long sweater she asked it. The men looked at her like she was crazy. Kuiray trusted her judgement and asked 'nicely' for the sweater. He pulled it out of the mans hands and gave it to Talim. She placed the sweater Maiko's frame, keeping him warm.

Then it happend. He stopped breathing. _No, no you can't die now. _Biting back her tears her trembling hands bent his head a bite back. Pincing his nostril close she blew her oxygon into his longs. She saw his chest rise and fall. Clocking her actions she continued to reanimate.

When she saw it wasn't working she started to give him a hart massage. _Don't die, don't die. _Tears rolled down from her cheek on the lifeless body beneath her.

Kuiray sat next to her. "Time of death; 04.43u." She decleared crying. Kuiray took her into his arms. Puzzeld how she knew excactly what to do. The crowd had grown during her attempt to save Maiko's life. Some women bowed in respect, others clung to their husbands trying to ignore what they just saw.

Kuiray looked up at the burning building. His eyes widend at the red intials on the street. Now he understood why Talim and he were the only ones trying to help. He looked at the crying girl in his arms. He felt a gentle hand brush on his shoulder. Pulling himself and Talim up he looked at Madeline. Blue eyes looked at the crying girl in his arms. Peeling himself loose from the girl Madeline hugged her. Both crying silently.

"I'm sorry girl." Kuiray stroked her back. Madeline took her away from the scene. Sitting on a nearby bench she put her white leather jacket around the shaking girl.

A noisey group, that just walked into the street, looked at the scene. Some smiled others looked away shamefully. The group walked past them. Looking up from the noise and some laughter Talim glared at them. Finding that young man being one of them.

Eyes locked, her cheeks burned.

Finding comfort in his black eyes. She was being pulled in black holes were Maiko didn't just died. Where Sasuke never used her and put her by the trash.

He watched her so instense he was affraid she would break. Her green orbs freed him from his prison. His responisbilties, everything seemed to dissapear into those eyes. He was lurned into them, was a hostage at his own free will. He took a step towards her. Talim was slowly pushing herself from the bench.

Both Madeline and the rest of the group looked at the staring couple.

"Sai, coming?" Being pushed against his shoulder he snapped out of his haze.

The contact broke. His eyes turned at his friends.

Looking back the magic was lost. Seeing the girl look back in confusion he understood her. He himself felt like being ripped from a wonderfull dream. A bit puzzeled he joked with one of his friends and walked towards the group that was waiting for them.

Yuikary had walked, run towards Madeline and Talim. Worried he looked at the retreating group. "Is everything alright?" Kuiray asked. Madeline slowly nodded. Seeing Sai looking at Talim scared the shit out of him. He saw her blinking a few times before answering. "No." She snobbed. Making both Madeline and Kuiray look back at her. Madeline stroke her back her mind was set on the arsonist that did this. Strangely no one seem to have seen anything out of the ordinary which in Hirorhite happens every night. Someone was manipulating the townspeople.

"Kuiray, you're familiar with it, right?" She asked him a few meters from Talim about the red intials. He nodded. Looking at the burned building. "The store was next to a photoshop the chemicals should have reacted at the heat, but they didn't. Someone planned this fire." Madeline took in a sharp breath. "you mean-" "Yes, my old buddy's."

* * *

AHHHH my spelling/grammer check just stopped working, DEAL WITH IT. 

I'm not even gonna start about apologizing.  
I'm really through doing that.  
I hate it that I can't find some more time to finish this or a someone that will beta-read this story.  
Alot is changing in my life right now and I'm, and so should you all, glad I can still find the time to write a chapter in a few months.  
Off course I will still try to find some time to end this, I'm not leaving this story without a decent ending.

Lots of love,

Darwangel

P.S Flaming me in a review doesn't speeds up the progress of the story, it might just work the other way.


End file.
